Letting the Moonlight Die
by Venus The Charmander
Summary: **Chapter 5 Up** The world of Pokémon is slowly starting to die. A trainer and his Pokémon share a special bond, as does a certain Pokémon with the moonlight... Um, I suck at summeries, so please just be nice and read, thankyou. ^^;;
1. The Power of Moonlight

Message from Venus: This is the first fanfic I actually get the feeling I'll continue with, and finish. That is, if you'd please read and review. ^^' I often get upset when I see people who get practically 50 reviews apart wait forever and ever to write the next chapter, I mean, obviously they have their reasons, but if that were me, I'd have the confidence to write a million chapters in a row! When nobody reviews or says anything about my fanfics, I kinda get this sad feeling, and when I try and write new chapters, I just can't. So you don't know how helpful it would be, just to send in one lil' review! Just one tiny compliment could make all the difference… I don't mind constructive criticism, either! I really like to know your ideas and what you think of this. Thanks.

***

Letting the Moonlight Die

~*Part 1*~

A strange pigeon-like creature was nested in a tall birch tree, which stood high up on a large plant-filled mountain. She had feathers of brown, beige, and some were slightly red. They covered a small, bird-like body. These creatures were a common sight among this strange world, but right now, she was well hidden in the shadows of the large leafy branches. She hadn't gotten sleep in days, for she was too eager for her eggs, which were resting under her warm body, to hatch. It was a clear night, and she focused her gaze on the large yellow moon resting in the black sky.

"It's so beautiful" She thought to herself. "But with the world as it is today, it's rare to see such beauty." She whispered aloud. She sighed, and gazed further away, at the many lights. Each one came from the buildings in the nearby town. There was one a bit further away from the town that caught her eye the most though, and it was the large open stadium. She could hear the loud cheers coming from it, all the way up on this mountain.

There was a slight chill inside the stadium, which was lit by the large lights which where on the highest parts of the stadium, because of the fact it was roofless. Two determined looking trainers were standing on either sides of the huge battle field. One was a young girl with soft blond locks of hair curling around her cheeks. She was wearing a thin red and blue jacket, so she wouldn't become cold. She held a small red and white ball in her hand, and she was gazing at it with a mischievous look upon her eyes. The other trainer was a male; he looked about the age of 14. He had short dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and was wearing a trainer cap on his head. He was only wearing a T-shirt and jeans, but he didn't seem to mind the cold air. He was busy complimenting the creature who stood a few meters in front of him. This creature was small, and chubby. You could compare her to a potato, with her rounded body, which was in a similar color. She had a large lush green leaf which grew out of the top of her head, one that measured almost the same length as her small body. She had cute little feet, a stubby tail, and large red eyes. They brought unbearable cuteness to her. She was panting hard, and was slightly bruised, but she had the same look of determination on her face that her trainer had.

"With Chikorita's astounding victory over Miltank, both trainers are left with 2 Pokémon! Who will Alex send out to face this challenging little critter?" A large speaker boomed. The girl took the Pokéball that she had been staring at, and threw it out onto the battlefield.

"Go Primeape!" She said as the Pokéball landed on the ground. It opened up, and from a bright white light appeared a large fuzz ball, a tough fuzz ball. He had a body like an ape, only much rounder and fluffier. His nose was very pig-like. He had huge fists, and was punching them together eagerly. His eyes seemed to be filled with hatred at the little Chikorita which opposed him.

"Prrrime!!" He snarled. Chikorita tried to look fearless on the outside, but on the inside, she was shaking. This Primeape looked much too powerful for her to handle. The female trainer, Alex, smirked at the Pokémon's attitude.

"Alex sends out a very tough-looking Primeape; will Chikorita be able to come through again, or will she fall to this harsh creature?"

"Flura, hurry and use Poison Powder!" The male trainer commanded. Flura was the nickname of this Chikorita. The trainer already looked a bit worried, he wasn't sure if his Chikorita would be able to make it.

"Chi-Chika!" The cute Pokémon cried as she began rushing up to the large Primeape. The closer she got to him, the more scared inside she got. But she was still determined, that's what counted. As soon as she got close enough, she began to release a soft purple powder from her leaf.

"Primeape, use Leer Attack and fast!" Alex ordered her Primeape. As he heard this command, he began to make his eyes glow a piercing red color.

"No! Flura, don't look into his eyes!"

"Chiii…" Flura tried to obey her trainer by looking down at the ground. But it was like those eyes had a special magic to them, one that made her look up and glance at them. She immediately froze in fear, too scared to move a muscle. The powder she had just released slowly descended, and because Flura had stopped moving, she couldn't get out of the way. The Poison Powder began to sink into her body.

"It looks like this scary Leer attack has caused Poison Powder to backfire, and hit Chikorita instead of her intended target! This doesn't look good for Damien!" The announcer shot over the speakers again.

"Flura, hang in there!" Damien, the trainer, quickly called out. He didn't command an attack though; it seemed he was trying to figure out which one to use. Alex gave another smirk.

"Fury Swipes, Primeape!!"

"Prime prrrrime!" Primeape came charging up to the half-dazed Chikorita, much faster then Flura had when she was charging. He extended one of his large fists as he approached her.

"REFLECT!" Damien screamed out, and just in time. With a wave of the Chikorita's leaf, a magic shield of armor rose up in front of Flura. It seemed to be crystal clear though, because nobody in the audience could view it. Of course, it became obvious it was there when Primeape smacked right into it. He quickly stood back up however.

"Prime." he growled, shaking himself madly.

"Primeape, break through it, and Seismic Toss." Primeape's trainer grinned, and seemed calm as she ordered this. Primeape could tell that his trainer knew he had the ability to break that thing easily. And he did. Primeape slammed his fist into the barrier, and it shattered to pieces. Flura wasn't looking too good; her face was beginning to pale, the poison powder was taking serious effect. She couldn't even move, and her legs were wobbly.

"Chii.." She whimpered, dazedly. The Primeape remembered his trainer's other command. He easily picked the Chikorita up, jumped up high, and slammed her pack down onto the ground with his powerful fists. Primeape then simply landed back down on his two feet, in front of Flura. He still looked ready for more, but Flura did not. She was very badly bruised, and still looked ill. Again, she wasn't moving. But unlike last time, Flura was now lying, with her eyes shut tightly.

"Chikorita is unable to battle." The ref, who was also standing in the area, waved a red flag down. This showed that Chikorita was out, and even if she recovered now, there'd be no more battling for her, at least not in this battle. The crowd began cheering with enthusiasm.

"Flura, return!" Damien took a Pokéball off his belt, and clicked the little white button on it. It opened up, and a red beam came out of it. This one seemed to zap the Chikorita, and she disappeared into the beam. It then returned back into the ball, and the ball shut tight.

"You did a great job out there Flura." Damien whispered, as the announcer started up again.

"Primeape beat up Chikorita pretty badly out there, and now Damien is down to one remaining Pokémon! Who will he choose to try and stop Primeape?" Damien smiled and grabbed a new Pokéball from his belt. This Pokéball looked unusual however; the top half was black, rather then red, as the normal ones were. And there was a small crescent moon on the top.

"I have faith in you, my friend, get out there and do your best!" The Pokéball spun around as it was tossed onto the field. The second it hit the ground, it opened up, let out its usual bright beam, and returned right back to Damien's hand.

Out of the beam came a slender fox-like Pokémon. Her body was pure black, except for the golden rings which were on certain areas of her fur. There was an oval shaped ring on the side of every leg, and one on the top of her head. She also had a golden ring going around each ear, which were quite long, and one around her small tail, which was only a bit bigger then her ears. Her eyes were large, and colored a very piercing red, they looked fearless. Normally somebody would be scared of this Pokémon if they came face to face with it, but Primeape didn't seem to mind at all. There were a few cheers in the crowd, and a few gasps, too.

"Wow, what a surprise!" yelled the announcer excitedly. "Damien has chosen Umbreon, a Pokémon weak against most fighting moves! He must have something planned if he's taking a risk like this!" 

"Luna, I know you can handle this Primeape! Do the best you can do, I'm counting on you, my good friend!" Damien told his Pokémon, who was standing silently, keeping her gaze focused on her opponent, Primeape. She nodded her head slightly in response.

"Ha, this'll be an easy one Primeape, let's start out with Fury Swipes!"

"Prime!" Primeape cried in response to Alex's command, and extended his fist in the same way he did when battling Flura, prepared to swipe Luna.

"Umbree!" Luna jumped up and evaded the attack easily. She came back down and pounced on Primeape. The crowd went wild, especially at the elegance she did it with.

"Toxic now, Luna!" Damien smiled as he issued this command. Last time, the poisonous move Flura used didn't work, but this time, Primeape wouldn't be so lucky.

"Bre…" Pinning Primeape down with her powerful leg muscles and claws, Luna sunk her teeth into Primeape's flesh, secreting a powerful poison into his body. "Prime! Prime!" Primeape struggled, and tried to knock Luna off of him, but he couldn't, he was pinned well.

"Primeape!!"

"Alright Luna! Keep it up!" The crowd became silent as they watched the scene before them carefully.

Luna released Primeape from her jaws and grip, and then shot off across the field, trying to be at a far distance from Primeape. Primeape got up, and glared at Luna madly, as if he as trying to use Leer, but Luna only ignored him.

"Primeape, go and hit Umbreon with your best Cross Chop, NOW!" Alex pointed her finger at Luna harshly, she was fuming.

"Prime!" Primeape began running to her again, but this time, Luna was the fast one. She kept dodging Primeape's repetitive attempts to hit her, until he slowed down, and finally stopped. He was panting uncontrollably, and looked like he was getting weaker by the second. The poison was taking effect.

"Seismic Toss! That'll end this!!!"

"Prrrrime!" Primeape got back up and rushed over to where Luna was, who was now on the other side of the field. She didn't look one bit worried.

"Luna, Double Team now!" Damien hurriedly commanded. While Primeape was still slowly charging toward Luna, Luna began making copies of herself, more and more. Primeape had to stop, he had no clue which one was real, and which one he had to attack now.

"Umbreon's copies are circling the whole stadium; Primeape has no clue who the real one is! Being Poisoned so badly isn't helping his situation much either, he may faint any minute now with his health rapidly being taken away!" The announcer came back on.

"Oh No! Primeape, Fury Swipes all of them!" But Primeape was too confused to follow his trainers command and glanced back and forth at all the Umbreon, each looking back at him viciously.

"Now, Luna, you can use Faint Attack!" The next thing Primeape knew, every single Umbreon that was there began charging at him at an unbelievably rapid pace. Primeape didn't know that only one of them was really going to hit him, the rest were fake. Because of this, he began worrying himself, and quickly blacked out a few seconds before he was even hit. All the copies disappeared, and Luna was left, staring down at Primeape, with an unreadable expression in her eyes. The crowd went wild once again.

"Another astounding victory on Damien's side, which leaves both trainers down to only one Pokémon! Everyone should be eager to see what Pokémon Alex plans to let take on this powerful Umbreon!" Damien wondered why these announcers never used their Pokémon's nicknames, but oh well, it didn't matter that much.

"I have just the perfect Pokémon for this Umbreon…" Alex winked, and grabbed her last Pokéball. "Let's go!" She said as the Pokéball spun and hit the ground. From the red beam came another tough looking Pokémon. He was a soft yellow, but his body was covered in black stripes. The shape of them all represented lightning bolts, and its fur was slightly spiky especially on the head. Two antennas stuck out on both sides of his head, and they seemed to be steaming with electricity. Luna almost looked worried for a second.

"Wow, Alex has chosen an electrifying Electabuzz! Expect a hot battle, folks!"

"Don't worry Luna, this Electabuzz may look tough, but if you could beat Primeape, you can beat him too!" Damien called out words of encouragement to his Pokémon. Like before, Luna nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on Electabuzz, waiting for the first command to be yelled out. "Start off with Toxic!"

"Um…bree! Luna dashed for Electabuzz, planning to sink her teeth into him the same way she had done with Primeape. But Alex was prepared for this.

"Oh no you don't!" She said hastily, "Dynamic Punch!"

"BUUZZ!" The Electabuzz stopped Luna in her tracks, by pumping out his fist and punching her hard. A huge explosion was created at the same time, and Luna was sent flying halfway across the room. The crowd cheered excitedly at these events.

"Wow, This may soon be the end for Umbreon, and… I'm thirsty… be right back people!"

Alex, Damien, and most of the audience all winded up with anime-style sweat drops. But their expressions quickly changed as they noticed Luna was lying on the ground, her eyes shut closed, and Electabuzz was grinning.

"Luna!" Damien cried to his Umbreon. "Get up! Please Luna, get up! I know you can!" His eyes were teary. Luna slowly opened her eyes, and glanced around. She saw the stadium, the Electabuzz, the trainer, her own trainer, the audience… she remembered why she was here, she was here to battle. She quickly hopped back onto her feet, looking ready for another go.

"Uuuumbree!" She growled at the Electabuzz.

"Alright Luna, you're back on your feet, way to go!" Damien said, happily. Luna looked up at him, and gave him a small bark, showing she was eager to be.

"What!? How can this be? Dynamic punch is extremely powerful… and when it hits, it should confuse! This Umbreon doesn't look confused at all…" Alex seemed very mad, and Electabuzz seemed to agree with her, looking mad also. "Thunder Punch her hard!!" Lucky for Electabuzz, it seemed that along with his rising temper came rising electricity. He was now just bursting with it.

"Luna, try and dodge the attack!" Luna nodded, but for some reason, she jumped up high, trying to dodge the attack, long before Electabuzz even tried to hit her. When she landed back down, it was just in time for Electabuzz to hit her fairly hard. Not only did the punch in the neck hurt, but it also threw many jolts of electricity throughout her entire body, and that was very painful. Alex smirked, like usual.

"I guess that Dynamic Punch _did confuse her…"_

"Quick Luna, try and shake off all that confusion! Toxic him!" Damien was determined to get the Electabuzz badly poisoned, but Alex was determined for toxic _not_ to hit, she had seen what it did to her poor Primeape, and she didn't want it to happen to her Electabuzz, also.

"Bre!" Luna tried to bite Electabuzz, who was standing only a foot away or so, but he smacked her away madly. She tried again and again, but Electabuzz continued to do the best the could to protect himself.

"Electabuzz, let's finish this match once and for all! Use the best Thunder Attack you have in store!!" When Electabuzz heard this command, he grinned, he knew Luna was in for it big time. He started charging himself up; there was fear in both Luna and Damien's eyes as they saw this Electabuzz teaming with electricity.

"NOW!" Alex yelled. 

"BUBUZZ!" Electricity flew absolutely everywhere, most people in the audience had to try and shield themselves from the huge light, while Damien and Alex found themselves trying to dodge the small sparks which made there way around the trainer stands. Finally, Electabuzz stopped, he had done all he could, and was completely out of electricity now. But the second he stopped, the lights flickered for a moment, then went out. There were a few gasps in the audience, now barely anything was visible, especially since large clouds began drifting over the moon, which would normally have gave them at least a little light. The stadium was separated from the rest of the city by a bit, so city lights wouldn't exactly help either. The stadium had become so dark you could barely Damien could barely see his hand in front of his face. A lot of people began to panic, while some just remained calm, and waited patiently. A voice buzzed over the speakers again, but it wasn't the normal announcer who had left a while ago, instead, it was a woman who told everybody to remain calm, and that they were quickly finding a new power source which they should have in the next few minutes. A lot of people did calm after that. Damien however, wasn't at all worried about the lights, he was worried about Luna. That electricity was very strong; he wasn't sure if Luna would be able to survive that kind of power.

Suddenly, there was a large crash of thunder. Now people began to worry again, as they began to get soaked from the sudden downpour. It was strange, just a few hours earlier it had been fairly clear out, though storms around this region were very unpredictable. 

Suddenly, as soon as it had started, the clouds began to swiftly move away, and the full moon was very visible again. People began to gasp, this was strange.

"Look, there's not a cloud in the sky!" One person shouted out.

"Did a Pokémon use an attack?" Another wondered.

"I think I've heard of this, it's called Clear Skies!" A man shouted out happily. Most of the audience began to get excited, and so did Damien especially.

"Luna used Clear Skies! She must be OK!" Damien whispered to himself, feeling joy rise inside him. Suddenly, like some strange mirage, the moon got bigger and bigger. It probably wasn't _really growing, but it sure seemed like it. It also got brighter and brighter, and a ray of moonlight shone down, aiming itself at Luna exactly. Damien gasped at the sight of his Pokémon, and suddenly found himself very worried again. Luna was battered and bruised very badly, worse then he'd ever seen before. Her ear was twitching slightly, but other then that; there was no sound or movement from her. Electabuzz was watching nearby, just standing there, like he was waiting for something. Then, something did happen, that shocked Damien, Alex, and most of the audience._

Gradually, Luna's wounds began to disappear, and her eyes opened. Blinking, she stood up. In the moonlight, it was clear she had somehow recovered her health. The audience was going crazy again; most people wished the announcer were there, so he could tell them what on earth this strange attack was. Damien couldn't stop staring at Luna, he was so amazed. She had never done anything like this before. But all of the sudden, the light of the moon disappeared, and the stadium was engulfed by darkness again. It took a few minutes to reach his head, but a thought came to Damien that made him grin widely. Luna now had perfect health, and it was dark… Umbreon hit best in the dark.

"Attack now, Luna!" He yelled. Damien yelled. The audience went silent again, as they listened carefully. They'd have to use that sense, since their visibility of the battle was gone.

There was a loud shriek, and then a thump, followed by silence. The audience, Damien, and Alex, were all forced to wait to see what the outcome was…

After about 2 intense minutes, the lights flickered back on. Everyone gasped in shock at the scene before them, except Damien, who was smiling. 

Electabuzz looked almost as battered and bruised as Luna did a few minutes ago. He lay on his back, arms on either side of his body. His eyes were shut slightly, and he wasn't making a sound.

"NO! Electabuzz! No! Get up, get up!" Alex cried. Electabuzz didn't make any response. The ref, who was standing nearby, was charred pretty badly for some reason. Damien guessed that when Electabuzz used Thunder, the ref was hit too. He waved his small flag.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle." He said. "The victory goes to Damien and his Umbreon!" With that announced, he took off toward to exit, leaving a trail of dust behind him. The crowd cheered excitedly.

"I'm back folks, sorry for taking so long!" The speakers boomed with the voice of the announcer. "What an awesome battle this was, I watched it all the way from the drink stand!"

"Electabuzz… return." Alex took Electabuzz's Pokéball, and he quickly zapped back into it. She was trembling, and she fell to her knees. "So close… we were so close…" she whispered.

"Luna!" Damien threw himself off the trainer stand and rushed up to his Pokémon who was sitting in the ground calmly.

"Umbre!" She cried happily as her trainer began hugging her tightly.

"Luna, you're the best! I knew I could count on you! You never give up, and you never let me down! Now we can go on to the finals together, aren't you excited? This'll be great; you'll never let me down! I know you won't!" Luna was surprised at all these encouraging words her trainer was giving her. She purred at all the hugs and pets she was receiving. It was the best feeling in the world to make her trainer proud, she loved it, and she felt so full of herself now.

They would now venture on to the finals, Luna gulped at this thought. They had worked so hard to get here, and they had almost mad it… just one more battle… but she knew it would be tough. Damien had his other Pokémon to help out, but he always saved Luna for last. He always counted on her to be the one to defeat the very last Pokémon. But would she be able to do it again?

***

Thanks for reading all this, now go review please, especially if you're looking forward to more chapters. ^^' Um… first I'll explain some things though. You're probably wondering about the Clear Skies attack… well, what Luna was using there was actually Sunny day, and moonlight. You know how in the game, when you sue Sunny Day, attacks such as Synthesis and Moonlight make your Pokémon recover full health? Well, that's basically what happened… only; I didn't want to use the name Sunny Day… I mean come on, it's nighttime! -_-' So I used the Japanese name, Clear Skies, which in my opinion is a much more appropriate name for this attack.

Anyway, expect the next chapter soon, and again, thanks for reading! ^_^

~Venus


	2. Final Match

Message from Venus: Okay… thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it helps me so much… here's Chapter 2! And after this huge battle, the actual plot and all that of the story will begin, ok? ^^; Sorry to keep you waiting… Anyway, please go and read (or at least try to, lol) and then review when you're done, thanks a lot!

***

Letting the Moonlight Die

~*Part 2*~

Luna, a pure black fox-like Pokémon known as Umbreon, set her gaze on the night stars flickering outside the window. She was rested against the small bed that her trainer, Damien, was snuggled contentedly in. Luna's eyes were fixed on the beautiful moon. Whenever she looked at it, it gave her everything one could hope for; happiness, courage, and a will to do anything she set her mind to. This would be helpful for the upcoming battle that would take place tomorrow afternoon. Luna knew that though the other Pokémon were very good battlers, Damien counted on her the most to come through for him. It could be a bit nerve-racking, but Luna trusted her trainer, and most importantly, herself. She then let out a small hushed yawn, and carefully laid her head down to rest on her paws, quickly drifting off into a deep sleep.

***

"What do you mean the match is cancelled!?!" Damien watched quietly and helplessly as another trainer around his age of 14 yelled wildly at a chubby man, probably somewhere in his 40s. The trainer looked very mad, and Damien could understand why. Just a few minutes ago, they had received some terrible news… the large stadium in which the final round of the Jade Championships had burned down at around 3:00 that morning. (The cause of the fire had not yet been determined) Therefore the match had to be delayed, and Damien's competitor, known as Jamie, had not taken the news well. Damien just sat in the comfy chair of the Pokémon center, staring down at his Pokéballs, not knowing what to think.

"Well, what do you expect us to do? Let you have the most important match ever on the burnt rubble where the stadium used to be and let the audience just stand there and watch?" The man replied, sarcastically. Jamie looked thoughtful for a second. He didn't want this match delayed, not when he and his Pokémon were all so prepared for it.

"Why don't we have the battle down by the lake? It wouldn't be _that_ much trouble to set up bleachers and everything so the audience could sit and enjoy too, would it?" The man's eyes opened wide.

"That's not a bad idea! But…" He trailed off.

"But what?" Damien found himself entering the conversation. He was getting excited about this idea Jamie brought up, because he too was really looking forward to the match, and wanted it as soon as possible.

"…but there won't be enough room for audience that way." The man told the two anxious trainers.

"Aw, come on!" Jamie cried. "If we wait any longer, everyone who gathered here in Crimson City will leave anyway! They came here for a battle, and so did I!" The man looked at Jamie, a very thoughtful expression upon his face.

"Oh all right." He gave in. Jamie pumped his fist in the air happily.

"Alright!!" He yelled, jumping up and down.

"Great!" Damien smiled from the chair he was sitting on. He looked back down at the Pokéballs which were lying on his lap. One of them was special, the black one with a crescent moon. It was a custom-made Pokéball he had ordered for his special friend ages ago. He'd get them for his other Pokémon also, but he just couldn't afford anymore. Hopefully he'd win money in this tournament. Damien smiled at the Pokéballs, knowing his closest friends were inside, and would be fighting for him in this important match. "I'm counting on you." He whispered.

***

"We are all gathered here to witness the final showdown of the Jade Championships! Only two trainers have made it this far, and they seem to have the toughest Pokémon out there! Be prepared for what should be the greatest battle yet!" The announcer said, this time over two smaller speakers. It was still fairly easy to here his loud voice though. The speakers were attached to the large bleachers which had been set up, and were now crowded with many eager people. Because not all of them could fit, quite a few people stood outside the battlefield, close to the bleachers, and watched the battle from there. Some even brought their own chairs.

Damien, standing on the far side of the grassy field which lay nearby a lake, gazed at his opponent. Jamie stared back, from the other end of the large area. He already had a Pokéball in his hand, an excited grin plastered upon his face. Damien was busy concentrating on which Pokémon he should choose to start this battle first. It would be a 3 on 3 match, like all the others in the League had been.

"Let the battle begin!" The ref, standing fairly close to the bleachers waved his flag, indicating for the trainers to send out their Pokémon at once. At the beginning of a battle, it was a rule for both trainers to send out their starting Pokémon at the exact same time. If one sent out their Pokémon even the slightest bit earlier, the other would have the time to choose a Pokémon with an advantage over it, which wasn't fair at all.

"I choose Charizard!" Jamie yelled, and sent a Pokéball twirling toward the grass. A huge dragon emerged from the tiny ball, and the ball flew back directly to Jamie's hands. The Charizard looked vicious, like most dragons are said to. He had large wings sprouting from his shoulders, and at the end of his long orange tail was a roaring flame, which was his direct power source. At this same moment, Damien knew the rules well, and knew he had to send out his first Pokémon immediately, but he hadn't had enough time to choose which one he was going to begin with. Panicking, he picked a random Pokéball off his belt, and threw it to the grass as fast as he could. Emerging from the red light was Flura, Damien's elegant little Chikorita. Her leaf was lush and moist, indicating she was healthy, and she put on her best battle pose. But it took Damien a minute to realize the mistake he had made in sending out his cute grass Pokémon against a fierce fire-breathing dragon. The audience gasped. Damien needed to recall Flura, and quick, but before anything could be done, Jamie commanded his Pokémon.

"Ember!" Without moving a step, Charizard opened his mouth wide and let out a large fire ball, which blasted strait toward Flura, nearly hitting her dead on.

"Chiiika!" She screamed as she narrowly avoided the attack. She wanted to look really tough against this dragon, but she was trembling inside, more than she ever had in her life. She felt tears coming to her eyes. Why was Damien making her face against this huge thing, that she knew no matter how hard she tried, would never fall down to her? She began wondering if her trainer even cared.

"Flura, return now!" Damien threw his Pokéball out so that it would catch Flura within it, and return her to its safety. But Jamie seemed to be ready for this.

"Not so fast!" He yelled, and Charizard quickly blew out another small flame, which shot the Pokéball strait back to Damien.

"Ouch!" Damien cried as the Pokéball scolded his hand open its landing. He then realized what Charizard had done. "No fair!" He screamed out. He was worried about his little grass Pokémon; he didn't want her to get hurt. She needed to come back as quickly as possible! Damien quickly tried again, this time only pushing the button in the middle of the Pokéball, which would let the beam soar out to suck Flura up. But the Charizard had this one covered too, as he swiftly flew in front of the beam, blocking it from Flura. The small Chikorita began to tremble.

_"I want out of here… now!"_ She thought to herself, as she backed away from the Charizard's wicked grin. Damien tried again and again to return Flura, but each time Charizard blocked the ball.

"Wow, it seems this Charizard's doing all it can to make Chikorita stay in the battle area! He must really want victory over Chikorita!" the announcer yelled.

"I guess we'll just have to fight it…" Damien growled.

"Chi…" Flura turned her body to face Charizard, and tried to look at least a little tough. Not only was she frightened, but she was also embarrassed, having a huge audience staring down at her. "Chika!" She tried giving a frightening growl, but Charizard only replied with a small chuckle.

_"This is amusing…"_ He thought to himself.

"Alright Charizard, now that she's stuck, let's burn that little Chikorita to ashes!" Jamie commanded. Charizard gave a nod, and with a loud roar, he opened his mouth revealing a huge stream of fire, which was hurled out directly toward Flura.

"Run Flura! Run run run!!" Damien called to his Pokémon. Flura could hear the fear in Damien's voice, and to know that Damien was frightened didn't help Flura at all. But she nodded, and took off, dodging the large flame from side to side. She couldn't let it hit her, she just couldn't. Suddenly, Damien got an interesting idea in his head. "Flura, run toward the water! As fast as you can, Flura!"

"Chiiika!" Flura yelled in response, and took off toward the lake as fast as her tiny legs could muster. But it wasn't enough to outrun the large Charizard, who was much faster then her, being able to fly and all. He flew high, and landed in front of her, blocking her path to the water. Flura skidded to a stop, terrified.

"Ka…" She trembled.

"Now Charizard! Fire Blast!" Jamie commanded.

"No…" Damien said aloud; his mouth dropping. His beloved little Chikorita was going to be ashes in a few seconds if he didn't do something quick. "Vine whip now!" He yelled, without thinking twice.

"Chiii!" Flura shut her eyes slightly, preparing for the powerful attack to collide into her. But at the same time, she released two long green vines from her neck, letting them feel their way to Charizard, and quickly wrapped them around his foot. 

Then, the Fire blast hit. Flura felt the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. She could feel her leaf burning right up, and the rest of her body turning black. 

The blast ended. Flura could barely open her eyes, but she slowly did anyway. She saw two black paws lying in front of her, but didn't see the Charizard facing her the same way he had been before the attack. Instead, he was lying in the shallow water; his flame slowly getting smaller and smaller. In his left foot were a few tangled vines, which were no longer attached to anything. Flura winced as she realized the fire had scorched her vines right off, and passed out. The pain traveling through her body was just too much.

"Flura, return now!" Damien ran out onto the field, recalling Flura back into the safety of her Pokéball. He felt a tear or two in his eyes; he couldn't stand to see a Pokémon in such bad condition. But he was very proud of her… especially what happened as she got hit. Flura didn't see it, but her vine whip had wrapped around Charizard's foot just as he used the attack. The scolding hot flames burned the vines right off, but the force of such a tight pull being released so fast sent Charizard flying backward into the water. His flame was getting smaller by the second, meaning his health was rapidly dropping.

"Charizard, return." Jamie held up a Pokéball, pushed the button, and Charizard descended back into it. Jamie didn't want to recall his Charizard, but there was no choice. From the position Charizard was in, there's no way he would be able to get back up onto his feet without a struggle, which would probably result in his bright flame burning right out.

"WOW! What an awesome beginning to this battle, both Chikorita and Charizard fainted simultaneously! What will happen with the next two combatants?" The announcer roared. 

Seeing the condition Flura was in, a kind looking nurse with bright pink hair, known to everybody as Nurse Joy, ran out to Damien. He gave Nurse Joy Flura's pokéball gratefully, and she ran off to put her in intensive care. As Damien returned to his spot on the side of the field, he felt one of the Pokéballs on his belt shake a few times. As this happened, a great light flashed, and Luna appeared, staring at Jamie, her eyes filled with sadness and anger. She knew Flura had been hurt badly by Jamie's Pokémon, and she wanted to get out there and have her revenge. Badly. Damien seemed to understand his Pokémon, and he gently placed his hand onto Luna's head, which was covered with short, soft black fur.

"No." He said quietly. "Luna, you're my strongest Pokémon. I know you want revenge, but I need to save you for last." Luna looked up into Damien's sincere green eyes, and nodded slowly. She'd get the revenge she wanted when the time came.

"The next Pokémon will be sent out now!" The ref called. Damien quickly grabbed his next Pokéball.

"Let's go, Bubbles!" he shouted as he tossed the Pokéball onto the grassy area. The Pokéball hit the ground, opened, allowed a Pokémon to emerge, and flung itself back to Damien's hand. The Pokémon that emerged looked a little dizzy and goofy at first, but he immediately made a fighting pose which caused him to look a lot tougher. He was a fairly large turtle-like Pokémon, standing on only his hind leg. His skin was a light blue color, which was gleaming from the bright sun reflecting off it. He had a large white fluffy tail, which curled at the end. And on the top of his head were two white ears, which looked quite feathery. 

"Go Blaster!" Jamie sent out his own Pokémon at the same time. An even larger turtle-like Pokémon emerged, almost as big as the Charizard that had been out just before it. He had a huge muscular body, and lacked the "fluff" the other turtle had. Instead, he had a small blue tail which matched his body, and small cat-like ears on the head.

"Blastoise!" he cried in a deep voice.

"Wow!" Cried the announcer. "Jamie has sent out Blastoise, while Damien has chosen a lower evolution form, Wartortle! What kind of match can we expect _this _to lead up to?"

"Blas…"

"Tor…" The Blastoise and Wartortle murmured, having a stare down with each other.

"Don't worry Bubbles!" Damien called out encouragingly. "He may be bigger then you, but certainly not tougher!" The Wartortle nodded, trusting his trainer. He continued staring at Blastoise, awaiting his first command.

"Blaster, use Bubblebeam!" Jamie yelled. Blaster nodded, and the top parts of his shell seemed to open up. Out came two large pumps, which were almost directly above her shoulders. The Blastiose then began spurting many bubbles out of them. Although the small bubbles looked harmless, they hit Bubbles with a painful stinging sensation, and he was forced to back away a few steps, trying to avoid the rest of them.

"Quickly use withdraw and rapid spin!" Damien figured out what attack would be best. Bubbles nodded and disappeared into his shell, which began spinning swiftly, and lifting itself up, rammed into Blaster. Unfortunately for the Wartortle, Blaster used his own withdraw just in time, and the attack just bounced off.

"Wartortle war…" Bubbles brushed some dirt off his legs as he emerged from inside his shell after getting knocked back.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Jamie commanded. Instantly, the shell of Blaster began to spin similar to the way Bubbles' had, only this time, instead of rising, water began to rapidly pump of the shell. The large streams of water were all being pumped out in a spinning fashion, so it would be one after another continuously. The first stream was enough to knock Bubbles far back, and the next hit less then a second after. And the next, and the next. The pressure was too much for Bubbles to stand much longer.

"Bubbles! Stand your ground!" Damien yelled, unsure of how to get Bubbles out of this frightening situation.

"Keep on pumping, Blaster!"

"Tooor… wartor..." Bubbles mumbled as he got hit again and again. Becoming more and more agitated, Damien finally came up with something.

"Use Protect, Bubbles!" he yelled. Bubbles quickly used a Protect Attack, shielding him from the water completely. But even with the attack blocked, Blastoise kept going over and over again. Bubbles looked worried as he felt the shield weakening, knowing it wouldn't last much longer. He looked at Damien for support, but was surprised when he saw the smile on Damien's face. Damien had something planned, Bubbles knew it. The shield was wearing down, getting weaker by the second. It would break any minute from now, and Bubbles had begun to worry.

"Keep pumping, Blaster!" Jamie yelled. But Blaster did the exact opposite, he stopped. His arms, legs, and head came out of his shell, and he slowly stood up. Everyone could tell from his expression that he was very worn out, that large attack took way too much out of him. Bubbles grinned. So Damien _knew_ Blastoise would wear itself out this way!

"Alright Bubbles, this is great! Now just finish it with your best Scull Bash!" Bubbles lowered his head, and it began to glow white as it filled itself with energy. He jumped up, and zoomed toward the Blastoise, hitting him strait on.

"Blas…" Blaster moaned as he began dizzy and slowly collapsed onto the soft grass. Unfortunately, to bubble's horror, he also collapsed directly on top of Bubbles. As Blaster was recalled into his small Pokéball, it was revealed that Bubbles too had fainted; his shell slightly cracked. Getting hit by that Blastoise was almost as bad as getting hit with a full-fledged body slam.

"WOW! And this ends in yet _another tie for Jamie and Damien! We now await their final Pokémon!" Said the announcer. Damien took a deep breath as he took Bubbles' Pokéball and returned him._

"Alright my friend." He looked down at his black friend, who was still awaiting her revenge. "You can go now! I'm counting on you buddy!" Luna looked up at him, and nodded. She ran out onto the field swiftly, awaiting her opponent's appearance.

"Go Venusaur!" Out of the very last Pokéball came a monstrous Pokémon. He didn't look as deadly as the Charizard, but one look at his blood-hot face told Luna he would be a foe to remember. His body was bulky and green and he stood on all fours. Sprouting out of his back was a giant pink flower, but most wouldn't exactly call it a pretty one. It looked almost like a deadly poisonous sort of plant. Damien's mouth dropped, amazed by the sight of this Venusaur. He had already been amazed that Jamie had raised a Charizard and a Blastoise, two of the strongest and rarest Pokémon, but now a Venusaur also? Amazing! Because Damien had never come face to face with a real Venusaur before, he wasn't yet aware of its strengths and weaknesses.

"For now I'll apply the same strategy Luna and I used with that Primeape…" Damien whispered to himself. As he heard Jamie command Venusaur to use Vine whip, Damien quickly replied, "Dodge it and use Toxic!"

"Uuumbree!" Luna cried as she jumped out of the way, dodging the large vines Venusaur extended. The vines were much larger then Flura's tiny ones, which Damien was used to. Luna then dashed over to Venusaur's large, muscular leg, and bit fiercely into it, secreting a poison, the same way she had done in her battle against the Primeape. Luna grinned, knowing she would soon get some major revenge. Jamie seemed to ignore this, and just ordered Venusaur's next command.

"Use Take Down!" He yelled.

"Saaaur!" Venusaur nodded in response, and turned toward Luna, who had just released the poisonous bite. He stepped back, getting read to charge.

"Luna, agility! Get out of the way right now!" Luna did as commanded by Damien, and quickly took off in the other direction at full speed, then slowed down and skidded to a stop, carefully waiting at the other end of the field. Venusaur had not yet begun to charge, but was about to. A blast from such a large force like that Venusaur could probably send Luna flying, and far. After taking a few more slow but powerful steps back, Venusaur began to charge toward Luna, who still sat there staring, but got her legs in a ready position. Just as he neared her, and prepared to fledge his full body weight into her, Luna crouched down and took a quick dash to the left, toward the water. Venusaur continued running in the same direction for a few more steps, but managed to stop before he ran right out of the field. He turned toward Luna, an angry expression on his face. Damien grinned.

"Venusaur may be strong, but still too slow for you!" He called out to his Umbreon, who also smiled. "Now use your – wait a second" he stopped suddenly, surprising Luna. If he didn't make a command, then Jamie would quickly make one first, she was sure of it. _Hurry Up! She was thinking to herself._

"Vine Whip now!" Luna's prediction was correct. Venusaur lashed out his huge thick vines toward her, but luckily she dodged them with graceful jumps. Hoever, she might not last that long.

"What happened to the poison!?" Damien suddenly shouted, as Luna continued to dodge the vines. "Surely the poison should have taken at least some effect on Venusaur by now!" 

Jamie smirked as he watched his Venusaur lash at Luna. "You should know that all Venusaur's bodies are immune to poison! That Toxic attack will do nothing to him, ever." Jamie told Damian, who looked a bit surprised. He quickly realized they needed to switch their strategy of poisoning + evading while the opponent is weak. Just as Damien turned his head to look at Luna so he could command her, she tripped, and was finally whacked by one of Venusaur's whips. She was shot 20 feet away, directly into the lake.

"No! Luna!!" Damien cried, alarmed. He knew Luna wasn't weak to the water, but he was pretty sure she couldn't swim; and Luna wasn't exactly in the shallow area, either. As she plunged into the cold lake, Luna continuously tried to push herself to the surface so she could breath. But the minute she finally surfaced, she was knocked back under by a small wave, resulting with her inhaling the water. Popping her head out again, she coughed and put up a good struggle against the waves. She wasn't that far from the shore, but was clueless of how to control her body under water; Luna had never once in her life tried to swim. "Luna!!" Damien called to his friend once again. He reached for Luna's special Pokéball. Recalling her would cause Damien to lose the match, but it wasn't worth losing a friend.

"Vine whip!" Jamie called, getting excited. He was pretty sure that now with Luna in the water, Venusaur would win this battle. Venusaur sent out a single vine which extended out into the water. It lashed at her, and sent her flying a few feet up in the air For a minute Luna was happy to finally be out of that dreadful place, but she soon splashed right back in. Jamie smirked. "Again!" He called.

"No!" Damien screamed, ready to run out and return her to safety. But as he remembered the vine lashed out into the water, hitting Luna, and coming back to the Venusaur, he thought of an idea. Venusaur once again threw out one of his large vines. But this time as it neared Luna, Damien called out, "Grab onto the vine!!" The impact of the vine hitting her nearly blew Luna away again, but she managed to grab hold of the vine with her teeth. After sailing with it for only about 3 feet, the pressure of it going so fast was too much, and she let go, tumbling to the ground. At least it was the steady ground this time. Damien gasped as he saw the large red gashes in Luna's skin, which were caused from such a powerful Vine Whip. Luna was lying on the ground, unmoving, though she looked in great pain.

"Luna my friend, Get up now! Please get up!" Damien cried, and his voice was heard. Luna slowly opened her eyes, and began to rise to her feet, although she was very wobbly and unstable.

"Now's the perfect time to finish her, Venusaur. Solar Beam!!" Ordered Jamie. The large plant on Venusaur's back began to glow as it filled up with solar energy, and before long, he aimed forward, getting ready to release the energy.

"Luna, get out of the way and hurry!" Damien yelled. Luna nodded and slowly began walking to the side, one foot at a time. "Hurry!!!" Damien cried again. Luna tried to break into a dash, but she felt so dizzy and lost total control of herself as she tripped and tumbled to the ground. She barely made an effort to get up. 

"Luna!!" Damien screamed loudly, shielding his eyes from the intense light of the Solar Beam as it finally released from Venusaur's flower, heading strait for the struggling Umbreon.

***

Thanks for reading all this, yet again. Now, go review. Please. ^^' Oh, and a few things: The reason this battle was only three on three will be explained in the next chapter, don't worry. (You'd think a final match would be six on six, no?) Also, the Blastoise's Hydro pump… I know it's supposed to come out of the cannons on his back, but I needed it to come out the Squirtle way, lol, would make things a lot easier. I'm sure you can understand. ^^'

~Venus


	3. Memories

Message From Venus: OK… I must apologize, if I offended anyone, with my earlier messages, you know, about getting the tons of reviews. What I was trying to say is, I thought that if I were to get lots of reviews like lots of you people, that I'd write more.. but the I discovered that that's not completely true… I understand the reason why you guys don't always write chapters that often – because you have lives! Lol, plus, sometimes we get Writers Block… which I had, which is why this chapter took so long. So, um, sorry again.

***

Letting the Moonlight Die

~Part 3~

"Luna!!" Damien screamed loudly, shielding his eyes from the intense light of the Solar Beam as it finally released from Venusaur's flower, heading strait for the struggling Umbreon.

Damien shut his eyes tightly; the light was too great for him, as was what was happening to Luna. She was the only thing on his mind as the Solar Beam hit, he no longer cared about the match, only his Pokémon; his best friend.

Jamie grinned as the Solar Beam collided into the already-weakened Luna, and then broke up into a cloud of dust. The audience just went wild, screaming and cheering for Jamie and his Venusaur as this happened. They then quieted down, waiting for the dust cloud to clear, waiting to see what kind of condition the poor Umbreon would be in.

But Damien couldn't wait. He just couldn't stand there and do nothing, when he knew his Pokémon, the only thing he greatly cared about, could be near death! Without another thought he leaped into the dust, and struggled to find Luna. Fortunately, it cleared only seconds later.

Damien gasped as what he saw, and ran over to Luna. Her paws were outstretched, her eyes closed, her body covered in burn marks, and the tear in her skin from Vine Whip was stretched even further. The ref and announcer both went crazy, announcing Jamie's final victory and the fact that he was now a champion, but Damien seemed to block out all sound as he kneeled down over Luna. She seemed completely motionless, but Damien could see her chest slowly rising and falling, which meant she was still breathing, one good thing. 

"Luna..." Damien whispered, placing his hand upon her head. He stared at her, shaking. He was just shocked that his Umbreon could be in such condition, too shocked to even cry. "Nurse Joy?? Nurse Joy!?" Damien looked around and called. He saw the familiar pink haired Nurse, and ran up to her, his eyes were becoming a bit foggy. "Nurse Joy! Please! Luna! My Umbre-"

"Don't worry Damien, I'll take care of her right away" Nurse Joy quickly ran up to the spot where Luna was laying. Damien returned her to her Pokéball, and then handed it to Nurse Joy.

"Please take good care of her." Damien said, as she took off full speed to the Pokémon Center, which was only about a block away. Damien turned and gave one last look at the battle field, and the crowd which was now encircling Jamie, and then took off running after Nurse Joy, toward the center.

***

"Damien Silver, please report to the main desk" Damien finally heard his name over the intercom, from where he was sitting, in the waiting room. He was very anxious to see if his Pokémon were going to be alright.

"Nurse Joy!" He cried, running up to her desk. Nurse Joy gave him a soft smile, and handed him two Pokéballs. "Your Wartortle is fully recovered…" She told Damien. Damien smiled a little, despite the fact he was still anxious about Luna, not to mention Flura, who had nearly burned to death. "Your Chikorita is recovering pretty well too, but she'll need some sunlight to help her recover quicker. I'm going to let you take her outside for a bit, is that alright?" Damien nodded, as he took the two Pokéballs.

"I'm so glad to hear she's going to be alright, thank you very much Nurse Joy… but… but what about Luna? My dear Umbreon, is she going to be OK?" Damien asked her, worriedly, noticing Nurse Joy had not handed him Luna's Pokéball along with the other two. Nurse Joy took a deep breath and hesitated a bit, as if she weren't sure how to say it.

"Well… We've managed to heal most of Luna's wounds, but…"

"But what?"

"She's very ill. She took in a lot of water from the lake when you were battling, and that lake is very badly contaminated with a virus which is very harmful to Pokémon. It has put her in an unconscious state, but we're doing the best we can do to help her recover, to help treat the virus… Damien? Are you OK?" Nurse Joy looked at Damien, whose face was beginning to pale.

"Luna…" he said, staring strait forward, as if he were in a trance. But after a few seconds, he managed to snap out, and turned to look at Nurse Joy again. "She's going to be OK, right?" He asked. "Right??" He repeated again when Nurse Joy didn't answer, getting more worried by the second.

"We're trying, Damien… we're trying."

***

Damien sat outside the Pokémon Center, with his back laid against the wall. He had already let Flura and Bubbles out of their Pokéballs, and they were sitting peacefully beside him, but Flura could tell something was wrong. Not only was Luna missing, but Damien was staring out into space, his mind completely elsewhere. Flura even tried jumping up on his lap a few times, but he still made no movement.

"Chika chi…" She sighed, worriedly.

"Luna…" Damien said to himself over and over, though so faintly, it couldn't even be heard by Flura, who was resting upon his lap, or Bubbles, who was less then a foot away. "Why…"

***Flashback***

Damien, at around the age of 9, sat outside, with his back against a wall in what appeared to be an alleyway, in the same position as when he sat outside the Pokémon Center. It was very late at night, and the full moon shone brightly.

He was covered in bruises, and his head was buried in his hands, where he sobbed uncontrollably. After a few minutes, he began to look up at the stars.

"Mom…" He whispered. "Why'd you have to leave me like this? It's not fair! Come back! We could be happy again! I need your help! I can't make it like this! Please mom…" he yelled. He wasn't sure if his mother really could hear his words, but he was hopeful. After waiting a few minutes with no response, he burst out into tears again. This continued for what seemed like hours, until suddenly, Damien heard a large crash nearby. He instantly froze, and slowly turned to look in the direction of the loud noise.

A large garbage can had tumbled over. But what caused it to tumble? Damien couldn't help feeling a little afraid. But what if it was his mother, finally returning his desperate cries? Damien had to find out. He looked around, though all he could see was darkness, until finally, something caught his eye.

It was a brown fox-like creature. She was very small, and had large ears, a large white ring of fur around her neck, and a big bushy tail. She was visible only by the faint moonlight, and was staring at Damien very cautiously. 

By staring at her eyes, Damien immediately felt a sense of sadness in them, similar to the sadness he was feeling himself. He noticed the creature was very ruffled up, and quite scrawny, as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"Hello… little girl…" Damien whispered, afraid he might scare her away. The creature stood still, her ears perking up a bit to listen to his voice. She remained cautious.

"I'm not going to hurt you… don't be scared… I'm just like you. My name is Damien." Damien told her. She looked up at him curiously, and took a few little steps toward him, her ears up and listening. Damien suddenly felt an urge to tell everything, everything he had been holding inside him for quite some time. But he couldn't – could he? No… he couldn't share everything, all his secrets with anybody… not even this little creature looking up at him... so sad and innocent… reminded Damien of himself… maybe he could… tell a little. He took a deep breath, and began, not taking his eyes away from the creature.

"You look lost. I know where I am… but I'm lost too." He whispered. "It's like there's nowhere to turn, nowhere to go…" The creature continued watching and listening carefully. "I'm stuck here with my father. But um… he has a problem, and he can't control it. I wish so badly he could though, but ever since my mom died… well, all he wants to do is drink. And it's turned him into a completely different person." As Damien said this, he took a glance at the beautiful moon and stars again, before returning to fix his gaze upon the creature. She was whimpering, while looking up at him, her eyes fully understanding. "Wow…" Damien couldn't help but smile, just a little. "It's almost as if you understand completely… maybe you do." He then sighed, as a frown reappeared on his face. "It gets worse though… my father's begun blaming me for everything, and…" Damien paused, unsure if he should go on, but the creature was pleading. "Well… he does terrible things to me… see these bruises? I don't understand why. I wish mom never left… everything was perfect! And she promised it would always be!" He tried to keep from sobbing again, though it was difficult. The creature continued staring at him, and as she did this, she took a few steps closer, until she was almost touching him. Damien knew that the creature probably had a rough life herself, judging from her appearance.

"Hey… you're a Pokémon, aren't you? I love Pokémon. They're so wonderful. I wish I could become a trainer… lots of people I know are going to become Pokémon trainers when they turn 10. They'll get their starting Pokémon from one of the Pokémon labs. I was going to, also…" Damien paused and the sadness fully returned to his eyes. "My mom promised…"

"Vee!" The Pokémon couldn't take it anymore, as she saw a small tear roll down Damien's cheek. She hopped up onto his lap, and tried to lick the tear away. A little smile formed on Damien's face, as he looked at her eyes, which were filled with compassion.

"I wonder what your story is. How you got here. You're in really bad condition though; looks like you're really hungry. I can look after you for a while... if you want…"

"Vui…" The Pokémon gave a little nod. Damien smiled; as he was beginning to get the feeling this creature really did understand him. "Hey…" He thought for a minute. Maybe we could run off together, become a team… we could escape from all our problems, it would be like a fresh start… you could be my Pokémon, and maybe we'd catch more along the way, like trainers do! I could be a trainer! Just like my mother promised…" The Pokémon looked up at him, surprised at the confidence Damien had, to try something like that. She felt it in herself, too. It was like her and Damien were meant to find each other… maybe Damien's mother did answer his calls, after all.

Damien stood up, as the little Pokémon jumped in his arms.

"Here…" Damien told her. "I'll take you inside, where it's nice and warm, and I'll feed you, and make you all better. And then we'll leave together. Just you and me." 

"Vee" She smiled and nodded in response. 

"Hey... what are you called, anyway? I can't remember… we studied Pokémon a bit at school though, once, just let me think." Damien said, as he walked toward the fence which led into his backyard. "Hey! I think I got it! It's 'Eevee' isn't it? I remember now. An evolution Pokémon, which has multiple forms. Your kind is very rare!" Damien waiting for a response, but didn't get one. He looked, and noticed the Eevee was leaning over his shoulder, her eyes staring at the full moon. They were wide, and full of wonder. Damien gave a small chuckle. "So you like the moon, eh?"

"Vu…" The Eevee responded, her eyes not shifting away from it. The moon was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen; especially when it was full like it was on that night.

"You should have a name, Eevee. Like…" Damien thought for a minute. "Luna! That would fit you perfectly. I believe it's Latin for the word 'moon'… and you seem to be connected to it in someway… Plus, I think it sounds pretty, don't you think?"

"Vui!" The Eevee finally pulled her gaze away from the moon, and turned to look at Damien. "Vee!" She nodded, this time her eyes filled with happiness. What he said about her being connected to the moon was definitely correct, but she was also beginning to feel a sense of connection with Damien himself.

***End Flashback***

"Chiiikor!" Damien suddenly snapped back to reality, as he felt Flura tackle into his side. She looked a little frustrated, as if she has been trying to get his attention for quite some time now.

"Flura? What is it?" he turned to look at his Pokémon. She pointed her leaf down the road from the Pokémon Center, and the few buildings next to it, which included a few houses and Pokémon Marts.

It took him a minute, but then Damien realized that Bubbles was gone. "Bubbles!" he sighed, and took off running in the direction Flura pointed to. Flura was already far ahead of him, in search for the troublesome Wartortle. Bubbles had always been that way, often disobedient, though all he really wanted was to have fun. This usually got him into quite a bit of trouble though, and Damien knew he had to find him as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, a teenaged girl was sitting down on the stairs leading up to the door of a small house. She had pale skin, light brown wavy hair, and blue eyes that would normally be very bright and happy, but instead were looking very dull. Her head lay in her hands, and she had a bored expression upon her face. 

Until, suddenly, she lifted her head up, as she noticed something coming in her direction. Her bland eyes suddenly seemed to get their color back, filling with happiness as she got up and began to run to it.

"Hello little Pokémon!" The girl squealed.

"War?" The Pokémon looked at her curiously, but with an excited smile covering his face. The girl didn't seem at all scared of this Pokémon in anyway, and quickly lifted him up into his arms, though she almost tumbled over while doing so.

"Wow! You're such a cute little Wartortle! But quite a heavy one, too!" She laughed. The Wartortle gave a little laugh himself, he enjoyed being picked up by such a cute little lady. Suddenly, he felt the girl almost drop him.

"Oh wow!!" She cried loudly. "A Chikorita! You're the cutest Pokémon I've ever seen!"

"Chi?" The Chikorita looked at her confusingly, and then turned her head to see if her trainer was close behind. He was.

"Hey! That's my Wartortle you're holding!" Damien yelled, as he finally managed to find where Bubbles was.

"Oh, sorry." The girl replied, and with a little sigh, she dropped Bubbles back onto the ground. Damien kneeled down and gave Bubbles a little pat on the head, though Bubbles looked a little disappointed.

"Is that Chikorita yours too? You have the most amazing Pokémon! Wait a second… Oh my gosh, you're Damien Silver, aren't you?" The girl looked at him with an excited grin.

"Yes…" Damien replied dully. "And who would you be?"

"My name is Neona Kimko. I saw your match!"

"Oh… great..." Damien sighed sarcastically. She had been a witness to his worst match ever.

"You were so awesome! That was the most outstanding battle I've ever seen! How your Umbreon beat up that Primeape and Electabuzz... and she healed herself using moonlight… oh that was so beautiful!" Damien gave a little sigh of relief as he heard her say this.

"So you watched the semi final match."

"Yes, I did. I wish I could have seen the finals, but things were getting a tad too crowded, so I was asked to leave. Too bad the Stadium burned down…" As Damien heard her say this, he remembered all the details of his battle in the field by the lake… especially Luna being whipped right into it, nearly drowning. Now, Luna was dreadfully ill, and all thanks to gulping down that contaminated water…

"It never would have happened if we had the battle in the stadium… or… if we didn't have the battle at all…" Damien said, in a low voice. Neona gave him a strange look.

"Pardon me?"

"Wha? Oh... nothing…" Damien replied, not realizing he had said that aloud. He then glanced up at the sky, noticing the sun was beginning to set. "I'd better go." He told Neona, and began to walk off back toward the Pokémon Center. "C'mon, Bubbles, Flura." Flura immediately took off after Damien, but Bubbles gave Neona a sad look, before slowly beginning to follow.

"Wait!" Neona suddenly called, before Damien could go any further. He slowly glanced back, and waited for an explanation.

"Where do you live, Damien?" Neona asked.

"Nowhere." Damien replied dully. Neona gave him a surprised look, but continued.

"Well, where are you staying?"

"Pokémon Center."

"Oh… oh yes, I forgot, all trainers usually stay there. Well, are you in a hurry? Do you have plans?" Damien turned around, and began to hesitate. He really did want to get back to the Pokémon Center, but what would he do when he got there, anywhere? Not really anything, except sitting, and thinking… thinking about Luna… The most important to him in the world… who might not be around much longer…

"Damien?" Neona asked again, after Damien didn't respond for awhile.

"Oh! Um… no, no hurry. The Jade Championship closing ceremonies aren't until tomorrow night anyway. I have no plans." Damien felt surprised at himself for saying this, and almost whacked himself on the head.

'Great'… he thought to himself, 'now she's probably going to ask me on a date or something, and a date is the last thing I want now.'

_ "Great!" Neona smiled. "Um… you wouldn't by any chance like to come get an Ice-cream with me? There's a place just down the street… and it's on me!" Damien tried not to groan as she said this._

"Umm…" He looked into Neona's bright blue pleading eyes, and was having a bit of trouble figuring out how to say 'no'.

"Alright." Damien finally agreed. He just wasn't in the mood for thinking of excuses, and plus, Bubbles was tugging on his pant leg getting all excited. Bubbles loved to get to know new people, especially girls.

"Yay!" Neona responded, and took began to lead him to the Ice-cream place. Damien felt a little relieved that she didn't take his hand and pull him or anything like that. Flura and Bubbles followed, Flura sighing, Bubbles smiling.

"Wartortle war war!" Bubbles said happily along the way, causing Neona to laugh.

"I'm not sure what you said, but I'm sure it was a compliment" She grinned. Bubbles laughed also, and sped up so he could be next to her. Damien sighed.

"Meet Bubbles, my Wartortle. He has a thing for female humans."

"Well, isn't he just the sweetest thing!" Neona smiled, causing Bubbles to blush a bit. Damien felt himself getting an anime-style sweatdrop. After walking a little more, they finally arrived at the Ice-cream Place.

Neona stopped at the door, and gave Damien a sad look. "I'm sorry... but they don't allow Pokémon in here… I guess you'll have to recall Flura and Bubbles." Neona winked at Bubbles. "We'll talk again later."

"Flura, Bubbles, return." Damien knew that the sunlight was disappearing, so staying out any longer wouldn't do Flura much good anyway. He grabbed her and Bubble's Pokéballs, and after returning them, hooked the Pokéballs back upon his trainer belt, and then walked in the door with Neona.

"Hello!" The friendly man at the counter greeted them. "What can I get for you?" Neona looked at Damien and grinned.

"Their Hot Fudge Sundaes are delicious!" She said, excitedly. Damien nodded, and then began to head for a table. Neona gave him a confused look.

"Excuse me…" She said, and then took off after Damien. "You're not ordering? Or do you want me to order for you?"

"I'm not very hungry right now." Neona looked a little bit ticked off at Damien's behavior. 

"What's the point of going out for ice-cream, when you don't even get anything??" Damien shrugged, unsure how to answer.

"Fine, get me one of those hot fudge sundaes you claim are so good…"

"Okay!" Neona cheered back up again, and ran back over to the counter. Damien sighed, and stared out the window, deep in thought. He couldn't wait to get back to the Pokémon Center and see what kind of condition Luna was in, though he knew she probably wouldn't be any better then before. Thinking about her always gave him have the urge to cry, but there's no way he would let himself do that, especially not in front of a girl.

"Here you go!" Neona said cheerfully, as she returned to the table, handing him his sundae. "Enjoy!" She smiled, and sat down herself. "So…" She murmured, trying to start a conversation. "Um… I saw your match, which I already mentioned. But did I mention how beautiful that moonlight was? Your Umbreon is very beautiful, too! What was her name? Luna? I think I remember you calling her Luna. I remember seeing her lying on the ground; all battered and bruised; the poor thing. But that didn't last long, did it?" Neona seemed like a very talkative person, and could probably talk non stop for days, especially since Damien wasn't saying much in response. But as she mentioned Luna being battered and bruised, many images flashed through Damien's mind… of Luna being torn up even worse, in the final battle… the deep red gashes… her nearly drowning in the water… her fainting… and she may not be able to heal this time… Damien realized that this could have been his own fault. It was his choice to become a Pokémon trainer, if he hadn't, none of this would've happened… Luna would be safe… Luna wouldn't be dying…

"Oh gosh!" Neona suddenly stopped talking, and jumped back. "Damien, you're crying! Are you OK? Is it something I said?" She looked very surprised, and a little worried. Damien flashed back to reality, and realized that Neona was right, he was crying. Now he felt even worse… how could he let this happen? How could he start crying in front of a girl, not to mention everyone in the ice-cream shop? But all this thinking gave him the urge to cry even more.

When Damien didn't respond, Neona handed him a napkin.

"Here… are you OK?" She asked again.

"Luna… she's dying… all because of me…" Damien buried his head in his arms, and started sobbing.

"What??" Neona looked incredibly surprised. "I'm so sorry! But I don't understand… how could this happen..." She stared at Damien for a few moments, unsure of what to do or say. "Here… let me take you to my house, alright? You can explain everything there, if you don't mind of course" 

Damien slowly lifted his head up, and agreed. He decided he wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible, before anybody else saw him. He wasn't too sure about the explaining part, though he still carried faint memories of how relieving it could be to get everything out.

***

OK, I'll end this now. ^^' Um… yeah, this fanfic is getting weirder and weirder, isn't it? Er… Part three was supposed to be a little longer, but I kinda realized that Part 4 is going to be pretty short, so I decided to leave the ending out of this part, and add it to part 4. If you get what I mean. Ack.

~Venus


	4. Legend Valley

Message From Venus: Okay, this chapter is mostly just talking, not a lot happens… but don't skip it, as it's quite important. ^^;; Oh, and I wasn't that happy with Chapter 3, after reading over it a bit… so I re-did some of it. But nothing important, so if you already read it, no reason to read it again. ^_^' Anyway, um… uh, enjoy, and dun forget to review when you're done.

***

Letting the Moonlight Die

~Part 4~

"How did I ever get myself here…" Damien muttered to himself. He was sitting upon some strange girl's bed, who he didn't even know, with Flura resting beside him, and Bubbles jumping around the room happily chatting to the girl. His best friend and Pokémon was dying, and he had greatly embarrassed himself by crying in front of a girl, not to mention all the people in the Ice Cream Parlor.

"That's nice Bubbles!" Neona smiled and the happy Wartortle who was chatting to her non stop – she was afraid he wouldn't close his mouth, and she really had to talk to Damien. "Now, can you give me a moment to speak with your trainer, please?" She asked politely. Bubbles sighed but nodded, and hopped onto the bed beside Flura.

"Actually Neona…" Damien started. "I changed my mind. I'd much rather not talk, okay?" Neona looked a bit surprised, but not at all upset.

"Well… then I'm going to be talking to you. Actually, I meant to in the first place." Damien had no clue what she meant, but nodded slowly, looking down at his shoes. "When I asked you to come with me, well, the reason was originally because I wanted to speak to you about your Pokémon, Luna." As soon as he heard her name, Damien immediately shot his head up to look at Neona.

"What about Luna??" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you something about her. But now that I heard the... um... 'news', I have a few more questions… if you don't mind." Damien sighed.

"Fine. As long as they're not too personal. And please make it quick." He replied.

"Okay. I don't think they're that personal… well, first of all, you know the ring markings that Umbreon have?" Damien nodded. "Well, has Luna's ever… changed color?" Damien looked confused again.

"No… why would they?"

"My great-grandfather had an Umbreon, too." Neona smiled as she said this. "One day, his rings started glowing a beautiful indigo color… my great-grandfather said he'd experienced that before, and told me it's what happened to Umbreon when they felt a form of inner-peace... I never completely understood that, but sadly, eventually his Umbreon passed on. What was strange was that even though his body was dead, it was apparent to all of us that his soul was not – as the beautiful indigo glow never faded." Damien just stared for a moment, trying to take the story in. It just didn't make sense to him.

"I doubt that stories true… Luna's rings have never even shown a hint of Indigo, or blue. Maybe your great-granfather's Umbreon was just shiny, special colored… some Pokémon are born that way, it's very rare, but it doesn't mean they're at peace or whatever." Damien didn't mean to sound rude, but he could not believe what Neona was saying at all. She shook her head gently.

"No… the Umbreon's rings were a normal golden color when he first caught it. And his rings weren't just plain blue, like 'shiny' Umbreon's are. They seemed to glow the color… you could see them glowing in the pitch black darkness. It was incredibly beautiful." Damien shrugged a little, still unsure weather to believe or not. "The reason Luna's probably never experienced that, is… well… have you noticed how awful the world today has become? It's been polluted, there's barely any trees or wildlife left – Pokémon have been loosing their natural habitats, and thus have been disappearing. 50 years ago, did you know that almost all trainers had 6 Pokémon on their teams?" Neona paused as Damien looked a little amazed. "And they usually had much more then that, too. But now they are very rare… and usually trainers only have 3 Pokémon with them. Like you. You have Luna, Bubbles, and Flura. Back then all Pokémon league battles were usually 6 on 6, especially final matches. But now with Pokémon getting rarer and harder to find and capture, they've had to change that." Neona paused once again, as Damien tried to take it all in… he knew the world was pretty terrible, but he never knew it wasn't always like that.

"Have you ever heard of the Pokémon Lapras? Or perhaps Dratini, Dragonair, and Dragonite?" Damien shook his head slightly, though the names were a tad familiar to him. "These are some of the many Pokémon who've gone completely extinct. 50 years ago they were rare, 100-200 years ago they were quite common. And more and more Pokémon are disappearing just like those. It's incredibly sad, really…even Pokémon like Eevee are almost entirely gone from the wild now, trainers like you who own an Eevee or Eevee evolution are extremely lucky." Damien sat there, in shock. Flura and Bubbles, who lay beside him, also looked quite surprised, and also quite sad, now having learned what was becoming of the world.

"Wow… I wish the world was still like it was a century ago, then. It'd probably be incredibly beautiful…" Damien tried to picture it in his mind, although it was quite difficult. "The water wouldn't have been contaminated… Luna would still be fine now…" Suddenly, he stopped, and looked back up at Neona. Again came the puzzled look. "How did you know all this, anyway?" Neona smiled faintly, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Well… I found out all this and more on the internet… I'm on it nearly 24/7 looking at Pokémon stuff, see, I'm a bit of a computer geek." Her face reddened a little. "And a Pokémon geek too, if there's a such thing… I'm just in love with the little creatures, though I've never had one of my own." Damien nodded. "Hey, come here a sec, I wanna show you one of my most interesting findings…" She led him over to a desk, with a small computer resting on it. After turning it on, Neona began typing a few words into the Keyboard. Damien had never actually used a computer before, so he couldn't help but be a little amazed at what those machines could do.

"Here!" Neona said brightly as a window popped up, in it appeared a beautiful picture. Damien stood shocked; he had never seen anything like that in his life. It seemed to be some sort of valley, with beautiful grassy hills, meadows, forests, with a river passing through it, made up of the most pure water he had ever viewed; so pure that the bottom of the river could be seen. The sun shown down brightly as what seemed like hundreds of Pokémon, both in groups and alone, were enjoying themselves. Everything in the picture was incredibly peaceful, not to mention beautiful

"What… what is that?" Damien asked. Neona continued smiling, as she explained.

"There's a legend of a beautiful valley like this, hidden on a large island. It's supposed to be the most peaceful and pure place in the world… and only Pokémon inhabit it. No humans. Nobody's sure if it's really there, but I, for one, believe it. We call it _Lengend__Valley__.'" Damien gave her a slightly amazed look. _

"It seems like something too good to be true… are you sure it's real?" He asked.

"There's no real proof, but a lot of evidence. We know for sure the island exists, but very far away… far out in the sea of Kanto. But it's protected by massive whirlpools, which are incredibly hard to get past… but still, people made it, there were reports, and they found a huge mountain area. They think that on the other side of them, in the inside, as they go around in a circle formation, rests Legend Valley. But it's said to be protected… and anybody who's dared tried trespassing has disappeared… forever." Neona told Damien. He slowly nodded. Something was telling him that it really did exist… what else could it be?

"How did they get that picture of it, then?" Damien asked, wanting to find out more information. "If nobody's actually seen it for real, I mean."

"It's a painting, Damien. That's what everybody believes it would look like, if it exists." Damien nodded again, and looked down at his feet, thinking.

"So… you say it's a place for just Pokémon… for just Pokémon to live in peace…" He had another image of Luna, lying on the cot dying… in a world like this… He looked back up at Flura and Bubbles, who were still resting on the bed, looking over toward the computer curiously. After a moment of deep thought, Damien stood up. He tried to look determined, although he also felt slightly afraid. But he had made his decision.

"I'm going to take Luna there." He turned and looked at his other two Pokémon. "And you guys too. I'm going to find my way. I'm going to get past those whirlpools, and the guardian… I'm going to Legend Valley!"

***

Eep, what a boring chapter. But it does tell you a bit. Like the fact that this fanfic is supposed to take place about 50-100 years after the normal game/anime. And the reason there's no new Pokémon in it because… it's supposed to seem like Pokémon is dying, and if I added a bunch of new kinds and stuff, it wouldn't seem so much like that. ^^;; Okay, go review now. =P Remember when reviewing take in mind that I'm defnitly not the most wonderful writer and I'm still quite young (13) so go easy on me. ^^'

~Venus


	5. Leaving

Message from Venus: Um.. wow, it's been awhile sinc eI've updated. ^^; here's chapter 5, finally. Not as long as most of the other chapters, luckily. SO um.. read, and when you're done, review please!

***

Letting the Moonlight Die

~*Part 5*~

"Knock knock…" Damien heard a familiar feminine voice outside his door. Well, not really _his door, but the door to his room in the Pokémon center (which also acted quite like a free hotel to passing Pokémon trainers, letting them stay overnight, or while they waited for their Pokémon to heal)_

            "Mm." Damien murmured with a sigh, not quite feeling like talking. He heard a small creek, and a few seconds later, Neona was standing in front of him.

            "How's Luna?" she asked with a gentle tone of voice. Damien shrugged, but after receiving a questioning, and slightly angry glance from Neona, he knew he had to reply.

            "She's okay." He said simply. "She's not getting much better, but she's not getting any worse." Neona did her best to smile a little, and with a plop, she sat down on Damien's small bed.

            "Don't worry Damien – the nurses are doing the best they can, I'm sure Luna will be on the road to recovery in no time… in fact I'll bet she is already!" She attempted once again to give Damien a reassuring smile, but Damien didn't seem at all convinced.

            "I talked to Nurse Joy. A few minutes ago." He said bluntly. Neona motioned for him to continue. With a small sigh, he did. "She said Luna has a 50% chance of full recovery… but we won't even be sure of that for a couple months. It's already been a couple months! I can't wait much longer!" Damien slammed his fist down on the bed, and shut his eyes tightly; making sure to hold any tears that might appear back.

            "Not knowing?" Neona asked, lightly.

            "That, but also, I want to leave! What if something sudden happens, the life support fails or something, and poof! Luna dies." Damien shuddered a little, he hated even thinking about that word. Neona was about to interrupt, but Damien stopped her. "Then what happens? What happens is that she dies in, well, a world that's near dead! Humans, technology, machines… they're all taking over, soon they'll be the only form of life left, even plants will begin to get scarce! Pokémon will soon pass into the legends, nobody will even remember the special creatures! Do I want that? No! I want her to live the rest of her life in peace, in a world that's filled with life and love and nature and creatures of her own kind! Not in some busy polluted city…" Damien was about to go on and on, but he soon ran out of breath, and had to stop. It took a moment for Neona to react.

            "She won't, Damien." She finally said. "There are people like you, people who care, people who are trying to fix this world back into what it once was." Neona sighed, and under her breath, added "Too bad there are so few…" Damien just shook his head, still slightly out of breath. "I still don't think leaving is a good idea, Damien. Do you honestly think we can make it there alive? So many people have tried before, but never have… the whirlpools, the storms, the guardian… with all that, the chances are incredibly slim!"

            "I don't care! I'll find a way to get there. There _has to be a way – wait a second… __we?" Neona blinked in slight confusion._

            "Yes, we…"

            "What makes you think _you're coming?" Damien glared. Neona just sighed._

            "What makes you think I'm _not? If I don't, then your chances of even getting half way there are roughly 0%."_

            "Oh, I'm sure. I can easily make it there alone! Well, I'm not alone anyway. I have my Pokémon! They'll be much more help to me then some silly little girl who thinks she knows everything!" Damien found himself beginning to yell. He couldn't control his anger very well, just as he couldn't control sadness, or any other type of emotion. Not wanting to yell anymore, Damien stood up, and stormed out the door. Neona stayed sitting for a moment, facing the door. Finally, she took a long deep sigh, and headed out the door herself.

            Damien stumbled into the room where his Pokémon was held, without even bothering to knock. For a moment he felt guilty for barging in like that, but after a second of looking around, he realized no other human was in the room but himself, anyway. Damien tiptoed over toward the large Pokémon cot Luna was rested on. Many small wires were attached to her, which lead to some sort of machine. Damien had no clue what they were used for, but he noticed Luna was breathing on her own, which was a good sign. Before he had entered, he was worried Luna might not be able to breath without some special device.

            "Luna" he whispered, kneeling down so his face was at her level. He got no response, so he whispered her name again, a little louder. Luna's ears suddenly began to twitch at the sound of her trainer's voice, and after a few short moments, her eyes were open. As soon as she caught sight of him, she gave a happy purr. Damien smiled.

            "Hello my friend, how are you feeling?" he asked, placing his hand upon Luna's head, stroking her gently.

            "Umb." The Pokémon replied happily, and began to lift her head up. At that moment, Nurse Joy walked in, jumping back a little, surprised at the sight of Damien. Damien jumped a little himself, not expecting her to walk in so suddenly.

            "Oh, um… hi Nurse Joy, sorry for coming in here without permission, I very much wanted to be with Luna." Nurse Joy paused, eying him, and then Luna.

            "Wow! This is the first time in a while that she's ever opened her eyes! She's even lifted her head up!" She looked immensely shocked, but also quite happy. "How'd you do it, Damien?" Damien looked surprised himself, he didn't know Luna hadn't been awake in so long.

            "I – I just called her name, and woke her up gently, that's all."

            "Wow. I guess the voice of her owner woke Luna up." Nurse Joy smiled sweetly at the two. "I'm sorry I haven't let you back here in so long." Damien nodded, looking at Luna, who was now wide awake, smiling, and nudging her nose at Damien's face affectionately. Suddenly, without any words or warning, Damien got up, and began trying to disconnect all the wires attached to his Pokémon. Nurse Joy looked at him, alarmed.

            "What are you doing, Damien!?" Damien continued pulling at the wires. It took him a minute to answer.

            "I'm leaving. And I'm taking Luna with me." He said firmly.

            "What? But where? Where are you going? You can't leave! Luna's too ill to leave the center! She may perish!" The nurse looked very worried. Damien had finally finished disconnecting the last of the wires. Luna somehow managed to sit herself up, and looked back and forth between the two, quite puzzled. She had no idea what was going on, or what was happening to her.

            "I can and I will." Damien replied, pulling Luna's special Pokéball from his pocket, and returning her into it. With that, he dashed out of the room.

            "Damien, you don't know what you're doing!" Nurse Joy ran out of the room after him, trying to convince him otherwise, but she was too late, he had already left the center.

            "What on earth is that boy up to…" Joy sighed unhappily. At that moment, Neona walked by, still quite angry at Damien.

            "You _don't wanna know." She muttered._

Damien stood at the port, looking out toward the sea. "Well, I guess it's time to go." He looked at Luna's Pokéball, hoping she was safe inside it. After being sure he had everything he needed packed, Damien left toward to ticket stand, hoping to find a ship that lead somewhere toward his destination.

"Alright." Said the man behind the counter. "And you will be going where?" 

It was at that moment that Damien realized he had no clue which way to go.

***

Okay, there you have it, chapter 5. What can I say… could be worse. ^^; Please go review now, because the more you review, the faster chapter 6 gets done. =P


End file.
